hivelrpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Glowies
History The Eco-Dome, a once tranquil, idyllic place, is not as it once was. Before the Cataclysm, The Eco-dome had it all. Perfect housing, leisure, imported natural landscaping, artificial light and weather controls, automated food dispensers and air + water scrubbers. No pollution, no overcrowding, no major crime, it was labelled as paradise. But once the cataclysm happened, little design flaws seemed to go awry. The Docks above the dome, used to transport highly dangerous substances fell through thedome and infected the habitat, destroying the synthetic light panels and rendering them useless, the dome was plunged into darkness. The combination of the strange meteorite fragments and harmful substances soon decimated the population trapped within the dome. The HiveNet safety systems backfired, leaving the Gates out of the dome permanently shut. What was once a population numbering in thousands dwindled to mere hundreds inside of 2 to 3 lifecycles. Miraculously, the illnesses killing off the inhabitants soon receded, as if their bodies were getting used to the affliction. People were too ill to riot and too few to wage war but out of the darkness came the Elders. They seemed to possess knowledge of events that no living creature should be able to remember, the founding of Hive, the Cataclysm, everything! They soon established themselves as guides, those who could get them on the track back to being a civilization once again. Some say that several of the Elders still live to this day, but what remains of their mental state remains to be seen, and seen they rarely are nowadays, instead using messengers and acolytes to relay their wishes. Within several generations, they were a people once again, not just a bunch of wandering nomads or stranded survivors. Some chose not to follow and relegated themselves to the outskirts. “Fringe-dwellers” the people called them, some set up their own tribes, some stayed as loners. They rarely survived without returning to society occasionally but some became good at scavenging, making a trade for themselves scouring the building on the outskirts for materials or equipment. The Dome itself is a dark place; buildings arranged into very neat blocks fill very pre-defined patches of the landscape with not a structure out of place, very uniformed and tranquil. The only exception to this is the Industrial Plaza, a very tightly packed area where the people used to work in their specialised fields or at the various power plants or ore processing centres. The darkness of the Dome is only broken through the jury-rigged small lighting around the nowadays camps and the rivers of glowing sludge that still writhes thought the Dome like incandescent veins. At the centre of the dome lies the Citadel, the tallest building in the Dome and the old HQ of the HiveSec based in the Eco-dome. This is now populated by the Elders and their Bodyguards, a large group of the most animalistic of Ferals, kept almost as much as pets as they are as guards, but very loyal and well kept. As with all the rest of Hive, food has always been automated. Dispensaries are scattered around the place, able to deliver food on command, rationed per person. Nobody since the Cataclysm has ever argued as to why they are still functioning, they are only grateful that they do. Each Camp and territory fends for itself but all come to the large complex that formed at the base of the Citadel to Barter, solve disputes and hear word from the Elders as to what they should do for the common cause. They might not like their neighbours, but all Glowies, Neon and Feral, Fringe-dweller and citizen alike consider it wise to heed the words of the Elders and do as they are guided. Subfactions Neons Neons, having been subjected to mutations, have taken a certain glow about them, visible especially in the dark. Those that survived this long were generally the ones that took precautions against the radiation, respirators, goggles and protection against biohazards are common among those from the external habitats. Advantages Neons have been subjected to so much radiation that any more would take no effect. They are immune to the radiation contamination effects that may affect some missions and regions. The effect of bodily augmentations contamination is also lessened. Disadvantages Having spent many years in near absolute darkness, the Neons have developed an unfortunate sensitivity to light and sound. They suffer double the length of time for Suppressing Fire and Stun. Ferals Ferals are victims of the mutagens who kept pets in their homes. Their subjection to the waste was lessened due to their location but it did affect them, slowly. After so long with the DNA in their homes, even long after the animal had died, their bodies started to take on aspects of the animal. Animal features, especially of the face, are common among ferals. They also have a more animalistic behaviour, basic speech is still their but growl, purrs and hisses are just as common in verbal contact among ferals. Common animals among the settlers are cats, dogs, mice, reptiles or birds. Advantages Their animal stalking abilities mean that they''' may also start elsewhere from the main deployment zone'. Bodily mutations have also meant they are unnaturally tough or agile, able to shrug off a blow.' Ferals start with +1 hits.' Disadvantages Being of an odd shape and non-standard physique, finding rigs to fit is difficult. '''They may only wear up to Standard issue light rigs or Worn heavy rigs and cannot use LMG’s or two handed melee or ranged weapons past worn.' Glowies